Ragoth
Ragoth is a second generation titan created by the first generation Titan Slanaash and his wife who created him as a minor God of Pleasure until Slanaash fell and he became a minor god of Slanaash. Ragoth would be born to the union of Slanaash and Zarakynel during the days preceding the Corruption of the Titans and during this time he assisted his father in putting under control his domain as the God of Pleasure. Ragoth unlike most of the children of Slanaash did not take to the Elven creation and instead took on strange forms never truly maintaining any form for long, and in this way he became known as Ragoth the Shadow for his tendency to always be something different like a shadow. Ragoth would become so isolated from his elven family that he drifted into the sphere of influence of a titan who would eventually ruin him in the form of Malekor and through Malekor he became a different person then the one he once was. When Malekor fell to corruption it was Ragoth who was one of the titans that fell into the words of Malekor becoming just like his mentor an agent of chaos, and through this he was tasked with corupting his father in order to truly prove how loyal he was to malekor. Following the corruption of Slanaash he hosted an event known as the Dance of Lirith where having already corrupted his grand daughter Lirith he would have her do a dance where she told the story that allowed the shield over the titans to be broken and with this event all those who were present were corrupted including half the Asurian pantheon. Following the killing of his son Dishlaash during the Killing of Cenuz Clawkeeper it was Ragoth who came to the area where Dishlaash had died and discovered that the killer of his son was being followed by Noble Titan Archavon and discovering this he would follow the two instigating several violent encounters against Visimar as he made his way into Swedan. Ragoth would ignore all the warnings not to enter the Vault of Medizin and entered the vault where he killed almost the entire Party of the Pariah and nearly gained access to the vault but was defeated by Visimar Bogisson and then inside the fade Visimar sacrificed himself to destroy Ragoth permanently. History The Creation of the Elves Main Article : Elves Slanaash was one of the first Titans created, and among his earliest works was the creation of the Elves of whom would come to dominate the continent of Ulthuan which he birthed from the ocean with the help of his fellow Titans. In order to bring these Elves to Ulthuan he fashioned seventeen pairs of males and females forming the seventeen Elder Houses of whom would begin to populate the island of Ulthuan. Wanting to expand them quicker Slanaash would create hundreds of more pairs of whom came to Ulthuan and became known as the Great Houses of Ulthuan, and thus allowed the population to expand even quicker. During this time Slanaash walked Ulthuan constantly as he was obsessively in love with the Elves alongside his beloved Artemis of whom became the almost mother of the Elves, and during this early time Slanaash and Artemis would form the early foundations of the Elven Pantheon based around Slanaash's persona as Asuryan. 'Family Members' Slanaash (2).png|Slanaash - Father|link=Slanaash Kyriss.jpg|Kyriss - Sister|link=Kyriss Lirith.jpg|Lirith - Niece|link=Lirith 'Relationships' Tyr - Human.jpg|Tyr - Rival|link=Tyr Valhalla Flag.jpg|Archavon - Enemy|link=Archavon Visimar Boggison.jpg|Visimar Boggison - Rival|link=Visimar Boggison Category:Chaos Category:Elf Category:Titan Category:People Category:Dead